


Cake Wrappers 蛋糕包装

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff and Humor, Food Porn, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Weird Biology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 漫长的隔离期之后，两人终于在克鲁利的公寓得以相见——当然，亚茨带来了他亲手制作的小蛋糕。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	Cake Wrappers 蛋糕包装

-  
亚茨仰起脖子，那副表情介于释然与茫然之间，脖子上有汗水的反光。他咕哝着吞咽了一次，克鲁利撑起身子，着迷地看着喉结上下滑动的幅度。  
什么时候了？亚茨用口型问他，嘴唇肿起后显得更红了。  
“不确定。”红头发的家伙耸耸肩，绝对称得上敷衍地往外看了一眼，“呃……白天。”

阳光透过落地玻璃无遮无挡地照进来。日光灼灼，朗朗乾坤，光天化日之下，恶魔的巢穴里一片春光旖旎。  
“我还是不明白，你的屋子里为什么会有这么大的厨——吧台。”亚茨终于找回了自己的声音，手指攀爬着绕在克鲁利后颈的一小束红发里，它在养长后变得蜷曲，毛绒绒地缠着指节。  
“就像我也不明白，”克鲁利凑过去与他对鼻尖，“你的书店是怎么塞得下甜品铺子的？”  
“哦，她是位善解人意的书店。看在老交情的份上，她觉得让出两个书架的空间没什么大不了的。况且她一向喜欢各种漂亮精巧的小东西，收集鼻烟壶最初就是由她提议……”  
亚茨拉菲尔在回忆中微笑起来，水鸭蓝的眼睛也因此泛着愉悦的反光。天使都是这副德行——哪怕这个家伙正在在不可言说的位置摆出不可言说的姿势，身上还横陈着不可言说的各种痕迹，他依旧像块文艺复兴时期教堂壁画，连汗湿的奶金色短发都在冒圣光。  
克鲁利俯视着他，开始用犬齿折磨自己的下唇。小半年的居家生活让亚茨养出了更为圆润的幸福肉，柔软的腹部在克鲁利相比之下称得上骨瘦嶙峋的膝盖边均匀地起伏。他在两次高潮之后的身体变得更加暖和，脖子到胸口泛出红晕，而皮肤是凝脂般的白，侧仰在深黑的大理石台面时仿佛即将融化。  
一定是今天的太阳太大了。七月的太阳都这样，亮得晃眼。克鲁利的瞳孔收缩又扩开，立刻为自己的头晕眼花找了理由。他的腰还在激烈运动后抽着酸——这和用短跑的劲头冲完一整个马拉松不一样，更像是被拍散成原子后又从电话线的另一头捋了出来。他感到头重脚轻，微妙的虚脱与满足感交替笼罩着他，皮囊下突突跳动着不熟悉的涨与热，耳朵里有小鸟和蜜蜂在嗡嗡叫。  
哦，蜂蜜和小鸟啊。  
克鲁利深深叹了口气，这是他与亚茨拉菲尔自新年后的第一次见面，对方甚至带了糕点登门拜访——但他俩连拆都没拆就滚上了床——呃，桌子，那个浅蓝缎带的纸盒至今仍摆在一臂距离的地方。  
他愣着神，隐约听见天使在说“柠檬奶冻掺进卡诺里卷，甜馅的口感会有一种令人振奋的夏日风味……在里面。”  
唔唔，唔唔，嗯啊，一定很棒。克鲁利应付着，飞扬的思绪在空中蹦康康舞。

“——我说你还在我的里面，亲爱的。”亚茨柔声细语地重复了一遍，那副表情比教沃洛克辨认花卉时还如沐春风。  
与此同时的是源自内部的一次收缩，亚茨合拢了膝盖，又湿又腻的黏膜还裹着更多没法分辨成分的黏液，绞紧时挑逗般地压住了克鲁利疲软下去的小家伙。不，这不是亚茨拉菲尔的挑逗方式。如果他突然夹紧了你，那他真的只想做个善意的提醒。  
但这仍不妨碍克鲁利被生生夹出了一声哼唧，下腹又烫了起来。  
“你想换个位置吗？”亚茨带着那个见鬼的友善笑容问。  
克鲁利怀疑是不是他又听漏了几句话。  
“可以，当然。呃，你是累了吗？”恶魔傻乎乎地睁着一双金眼睛，瞳孔收细为伊甸大蛇的模样，踌躇地摇头晃脑就差没吐出条红信子。躺在下方的当然觉得这幅模样可爱极了。“没做，我们第一次之后就该做点调整。这个姿势的确有点累，毕竟比不上床垫……”  
“亲爱的。”天使打断了他。  
“啊？”  
亚茨只是竖起食指（看啊，指腹上还有亮晶晶的……克鲁利也说不准到底是什么），在两人之间做了个挺复杂的转圈手势，大意差不多是“你，上来；我，下去”。你能在驯兽师图解大全里看见类似的手法。  
克鲁利又呆了。  
“我以为你是更愿意享受——接受服务的那一方。”大蛇说。  
“没错，但这几个月亲手实践糕点制作的经历让我明白，亲力亲为结出的果实更甜美。”天使这一回是露齿笑。暖调的光线点亮了他的鼻尖和小半边脸颊，嘴角向上翘起甜美的弧度，让他看起来更像教堂壁画了——加了浮金相框的那种，“更重要的是，过程同样是一份享受。”  
亚茨的金色卷发亮得真的有点扎眼了，绝对不是错觉。克鲁利开始后悔没有把墨镜拿过来。对啊，我墨镜呢，他想，我墨镜放哪儿去了。睡前最后一次看见它是在哪儿？  
“再说了，我知道怎样沉溺(devour*)其中。放心吧，亲爱的，”天使的咬字轻快又愉悦，舌尖一触及分地抵在上齿的后侧，像是含了一口蜜糖。  
克鲁利被他哄得晕乎乎飘飘然，只隐约觉得天使的用词有些特殊。  
而亚茨拉菲尔，前任伊甸东门守护，天堂特派奖章授予者，阿玛吉多顿的破坏者，地狱火不焚者，地球超常驻人口，绝对是一个说到做到的天使。

其实也不需要他做什么。亚茨只是说了句“克鲁利，我的男孩，麻烦把腿再分开一些”，被叫到名字的红发恶魔立刻把自己安排了个明明白白。

-  
“亲爱的……”亚茨顺着克鲁利的小腹中线向下抚摸，将与头发同色的毛发压在指腹下揉搓，与皮肉互相摩擦出沙沙的轻响，“你的奇迹份额是不是用多了？”  
“嗯？”语言功能临时退化的大蛇只能用一声鼻音表达自己的观点。  
天使的指尖向下用力，动作轻柔得仿佛推开一片涟漪。克鲁利感到一片本不该存在的皮肤暴露了出来，在空气中感受到些微的凉意。他想收起膝盖，但被亚茨用腰卡住了。  
“那是泄殖腔吗？”天使问，没人能漏过他语气中兴致盎然的意味。他的蓝眼睛疏忽变得更亮了，打量克鲁利的两腿之间就像凝视着一条失传已久的甜点配方。“哦，亲爱的……”  
“撒旦啊我一定是——”  
“不，别动。”他的手指抢在前面挤了进去，干燥的皮肤接触新生的黏膜，将前部只有半勃的器官顶起了些许。虽然算不上陌生，但他们的确很久没有这么做过了。克鲁利能感到内里已经开始了小幅度的痉挛，空虚地期望能裹住点什么。  
当克鲁利还是条克蠕戾时，他匍匐，攀爬，细腻的蛇鳞顺着树干一圈一圈地缠紧，仿佛热情得过分的拥抱——  
克鲁利咬着舌尖深吸一口气，腰腹的肌肉抽紧了。亚茨用一只手固定着他凸起的胯骨，将恶魔不太安分的小动作抵消在吧台上，另一边手掌已经没到了指根，他还在缓慢地撑开腔口，中指向上翻转时有意无意地刺激着包覆在内的腺体。恶魔能感到里面立刻湿了，带着体温的稀薄液体在抽插间被勾出来，潮得如同刚挨了一针的水床。  
这拽出了克鲁利的第二声呜咽，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，脚跟抵进天使宽厚温暖的后脊，不太清醒地注意到这里的触感好得仿佛一块软垫——“天使！”他猝不及防地带着哭腔叫出来。  
亚茨只是垂着眼睑看他，看得出心情很好。他在背光的环境里微撅起嘴，下颚边的一小片皮肤还泛着过于浓重的红色，这源于克鲁利情不自禁的一咬。那似乎弄痛了天使，但抱歉，口感真的很好。  
而现在天使盯着他的神情，不亚于盯着橱窗前一盘新出炉的小蛋糕，挂牌上还龙飞凤舞写着：今日特供，限量出售。红色是浆果，金色是蜜糖，如果因果论真的存在，那它该死的绝对奏效了。  
“我现在是什么，双层果塔？黑森林慕斯？覆盆子北极卷？”他觉得自己的脑浆都被亚茨的手指搅得稀昏，于是就这么口不择言地开口了。说实话，那声音在元音上压着喘，克鲁利都不觉得那是自己的嗓子。  
覆在恶魔身上的男人因为这个问题停顿了几秒。“蛋糕，克鲁利？”  
“别管我……那只是——快点继续就是了。嗨，天使？”  
“天啊，幸亏你提醒了我。”亚茨却反向撑起了身子，“我们竟然忘了蛋糕！”  
“撒旦在上，别这时候……”  
说什么都迟了。天使果断地将手指抽了出去，连带着牵出黏连的透明细线，拉伸到极限后断在了克鲁利的大腿上。无力的空虚再次笼罩了他，可怜兮兮的内壁蠕动着想要攥住实物，无处发泄的热流在体内翻滚，左突右冲着有些泄气的迹象。  
克鲁利歪过脑袋，绝望地盯着亚茨抽开了礼盒上的浅蓝色绸带，小心翼翼拆散纸盒四周的卡口，将内容物转向恶魔的方向。  
那是一整颗圆鼓软白的蛋糕，像一朵沉甸甸的云那样落在盘子上。顶部以堪称慷慨的程度堆叠着草莓切片与蓝莓，有几颗已经顺着奶油摇摇欲坠。无论从哪种方面来说，这都是一份与制作者高度契合的作品。  
天使都是这副德行。读书、酒精、美食、做爱，这些或许都能带来同等的快乐，但克鲁利希望它们不要在同一个时间点被一视同仁地对待。尤其是这种时候。  
“看起来棒极了，天使。我甚至都想尝一口了，但是现在真的不是合适的时机……”  
“这就是百露华蛋糕*，真可惜英国没几家甜品店在出售，但现在我终于掌握做出完美蛋白酥的方法了。”亚茨拉菲尔走了回来，他爱怜地在克鲁利渗出细汗的额头落下一吻，手上还端着那个白软的小家伙，“想要试试看吗？”  
“但这不……”  
随后他就没声儿了。红发的恶魔睁大了眼睛，盯着亚茨抹下了一大块奶霜（看啊，指腹上还有亮晶晶的……克鲁利不想说到底是什么），将手指挤回了几分钟前的那个位置。  
咕啾。  
他又把手指抽出来了。等等等等等等等等，这不该——  
咕啾。

这一声清晰、潮湿了许多，与之形成二重唱的是克鲁利近乎窒息的呜咽。他的尾音发着颤拉长，向上勾得破音，抖抖转转半天也没停下的意思。  
亚茨将舌头探了进来。更烫更滑的触感代替了先前手指的抚摸，细微凸起的舌苔卖力地搜刮过内壁，将濡湿的奶油一点一点地勾进口腔里。  
鲜少使用的泄殖腔彻底乱了阵脚，克鲁利能感觉到甬道正不受控制地夹挤着那条舌头。他的腰拱高起来，逐渐离开了被体温焐热的大理石台面。他的腰更酸了，但根本没法放松，像是被抵着肚脐灌了一整杯柠檬汤力水，皮肤下都在冒泡泡。  
他在头晕眼花的喘息间斗胆向下瞥了一眼，从自己这里听见肋骨间像是安了个破风箱。而亚茨看上去丝毫不受影响，他已经阖上了眼，眉头微微蹩着，过分专注的神情像是在对待一道米其林限定。他模仿着吞咽的动作，嘴唇包覆着腔口的内侧，舌头自然地从上颚推向黏膜，将任何能裹住的内容物吞下。  
像是在他的两腿间打发一团奶油，克鲁利大腿内侧的肌肉在过度紧绷的情况下抽搐起来。他能感觉到牙齿而不是嘴唇触碰皮肉的微妙触感，腔口边缘的软肉在充血后向外翻开，挤出的半透明奶沫就沾在边缘的毛发上。  
他大口呼吸着，哪怕身为恶魔根本不需要氧气，克鲁利还是觉得这里陡然比外太空还让人眩晕。他跟着闭上了眼睛，在那之前看见亚茨的唇边同样聚集了一小团乳白色。  
那条热忱的舌头不断探索，试图进得更深。亚茨在这种情况下开了口，声带的震动通过嘴唇传递向黏膜，逼得克鲁利揪住了他浅色的短发，手指在一瞬间的攥紧后又强行放松。  
“亲爱的，你之前的舌头是怎样移动你的舌头的？”他认真地发问，在克鲁利听来更像是暗示某处的紧张程度。这也没错，他觉得自己可以光靠着收缩甬道勾勒出舌头的形状。现在他连鼻息都在发烫，有人在吗？这里有个恶魔快着火了。  
“别，天使，别再试了……”亚茨将拇指重新贴了上来，保养得当的手指在泄殖腔的底部摩擦，一小股液体在按压下淌出歪歪扭扭的水线。  
“你是怎样在舔下去时转了两次的？”他还在尝试性地改变节奏，就像是两茶匙砂糖还是一块黄油的尝试，舌尖绷直后密集又轻快地反复戳进入口，牙齿就嵌在勃起根部的软肉边。  
高潮如同清晨时分层层推迭的浪潮，肌肉在向内收缩，阳光似乎化作千万缕向上牵拉的丝线，克鲁利把自己扭得像条蛇，字面意义上的。他转向吧台的另一侧，小腿卡在亚茨的肩膀上，脚踝在难以排解的快感冲撞中上下硌着柔软的皮肉，朦胧之中看见蛋糕已经半秃了。  
克鲁利不太想追究那些胖嘟嘟的奶油都去哪儿了。  
“我觉得……”他嘶哑地开口，却猛地顿住了。他全身痉挛般地震颤起来，亚茨却在最后一刻了然地摁住了他的腿。  
如同被剖开的蚌壳，内里的软肉还在黏液与水汽中抽搐收缩，那条舌头顺着裂隙滑腻地舔了出来，没有丝毫停顿地含住了早就硬得发麻的性器。  
克鲁利眼睑下的世界倏忽暗了下去，下一秒炸开的金色白色光斑带着分外真实的后坐力，差点把他的脑子掀了个跟头。

在克鲁利被抛出山巅又落入海洋的全过程中，亚茨都没有停下动作，称得上宠溺的目光追随着肌肉的细小战栗。他的掌心贴着腹部慢悠悠地绕圈，像是种摇篮曲式的安抚，直到最后一小股残余的精液也被吐了出来，将红发恶魔一片狼藉的腿间涂得更加混乱。  
酥麻的热流在山呼海啸之后才窸窣着爬过胸口，虚脱般的满足感像毛茸茸生长的小草，顺着脸颊灌进耳膜时能听见嗡嗡的声响。嗨，你们好，蜜蜂和小鸟。  
“天黑了吗？”克鲁利吊着嗓子问，视线里仍然在忽明忽暗地闪着星星，觉得有那么一阵子几乎感觉不到腰部以下的存在了。  
“算不上。”亚茨轻快地回答，嘴角有没来得及清理的半透明痕迹，“你想试试草莓吗？请一定要尝一口，我做蛋糕时可是在它们的身上用了大笔奇迹。”

FIN.

*：有沉溺，也有享用、大口吞吃的意思。  
*：Pavlova cake, 也叫帕夫洛娃蛋糕。它以苏联芭蕾舞演员安娜·巴甫洛娃的名字命名，用蛋白酥作为基底。整个蛋糕的口感非常轻柔绵软，蓬起的模样如同芭蕾舞演员的蓬蓬裙。（我很喜欢吃这个蛋糕！！！！）


End file.
